One Mistake I don't regret
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Adopting from tailedfox225 who discontinued it almost three years ago. Your typical Naruhina tale where Naruto suddenly realizes his feelings for Hinata. The twist...He's perverted and she has split personalities-Quirks starts after a few chapters.
1. The Mistake? Rewritten!

One mistake I don't regret

0

Author's Note- Was discontinued by tailedfox225 so I am adopting it.

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

''It was amazing I could grip my sword as it was as my hands began to sweat. I held it tight out of fear the sword would somehow fly out of my hands. Bodies were everywhere, the battlefield bloody and the situation was grim. If one were to look around where the bodies of some my comrades were scattered about one would be hard press to recognize this area as a forest. We were the last of our village forces that weren't protecting the civilians. On both sides the numbers were thinning on both sides. Then in an instant 50 enemy shinobi came out of no where...''

"Why are we reading this Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto interrupted the man from his reading.

Kakashi rolled his free eye, and answered," Because history is a boundless source of ideas for Jutsu. Plus its nice to know what you history you are defending so that you'll know what you are fighting for and protecting as a shinobi of your land.'' After answering Kakashi could already tell what Naruto was thinking. He was either going to run for it or want to learn more so he could create another Jutsu.

''You know what no...bored out of my mind. Outta here!'' He said standing up. ''Hey Sakura-chan care to join me for a bowl of Ramen?''

"No, Baka. Hey Sasuke -kun,'' she greeted him and blushed. ''...do you want to go on, well you know...'' she trailed off.

''No,'' he remarked monotonously as he got up and walked up to Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke darted out into the Forrest in the direction of the village. Sakura is obviously heart broken stayed to listen to the rest of the story that Kakashi was finishing.

Naruto and Sasuke approached the village, jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke starts to trail off from Naruto.

"Hey man where are you going?" Naruto decided to speak up.

''Training Dobe, , see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he took off.

''Stuck up bastard. Try to have a conversation and he acts like an ass.'' Naruto mumbled as he wondered what he was going to do now.

Elsewhere at the Hyuuga compound one Hyuuga Hinata was walking through the hallway of the Main Branch compound. She had recently completed training with her father and was decided what to do. A hunger pain suddenly hit as her stomach growled. So she decided to go into the village and get something to eat. She traveled through the busy streets until she came upon the Ichiraku Ramen shop where her crush was often known to hang out at.

The two teens lost in there thoughts didn't notice each other and bumped into eachother. Both were stunned as they groaned and their eyes met. They blushed slightly because of their intimate position.

''Hinata hey...um...how's it going?'' He asked lamely. Hinata only turned redder until she felt something cup her. Both of them looked down to see one of Naruto's hands on one of her twins.

Hinata let out a squeak of embarrassment and passed out. Normally she was just soft spoken around the blond, but being felt up was too much for her to handle.

''Holy crap I killed her!'' Naruto shouted jumping up. ''Oh crap her team mates are going to kill me! If her sensei doesn't! What if the old woman hears about this she'll pound me into dust!' He started to cry anime style. ''Why must bad things happen to good people!''

''Uum Naruto! I think she's just passed out,'' Teuchi pointed out.

Naruto walked over and pickd the girl up bridal style.''Hinata...hey Hinata wake up,'' He said as Hinata groan and regained consciousness.

''N-Naruto-kun?'' _Holy crap Naruto-kun is holding me I think I'm going to faint! Wait a minute...is he fondling my as...''_

''Hinata I'm so sorry I was lost in thought, and I didn't see you, and I didn't mean to fondle your chest, and please don't tell Obaa-san because I don't want to die!''

Hinata blushed rose red. ''Hai! It's ok Naruto-kun.'' she spoke in the usual soft spoken tone that she slipped into when around the blond.

''Geeze you have a fever or something? This isn't good we'll have to get you to the hospital.'' Naruto announced as his stomach started to growl.

''No it's okay I'm fine,'' she said shaking her head.

''What nonsense Hinata-chan you keep turning red and I won't stand by while a friend is sick or hurt. I'll take you to the hospital first, I'll worry about eating later.''

"Awwwwwwwwwww how sweet!" cooed a young brown haired woman. This was none other then Teuchi's daughter Ayame.

Naruto started to blush. He quickly darts down the street and at the same time makes sure Hinata did not slip at the speed he was going.

Naruto wasn't able to get to the hospital because of several people started chasing him after accusing him of kidnapping Hinata. He laid her over his face while trying to shut out the Kyuubi's ranting of hormones, titties, marking, and something else just as disturbing. Somehow the girl had maneuvered herself into a position where she was hugging Naruto.

Tried as he might he couldn't get out of her grip.''Damn Hinata is strong!'' He grumbled.

**''Well Uzumaki it appears the pale eyed girl has taken a shine to you.''**

_''What the hell would you know about stuff like that you perverted bastard!'' _

**''And why wouldn't I be able too? Don't trust me Uzumaki?''**

_''Hell no! You only want me to because of our deal! More of our power in exchange for the ability to feel what I feel! I mean sure Hinata is nice, sweet cute, stacked...what the hell! Why did I think that?''_

**''Besides the obvious...I'm telling you Uzumaki if you listen to me you'll be much better off.''**

_''I did just that last week and because of you I get laughed at by the older Kunoichi of this village because of how...I don't want to talk about it, it's your fault you ass-hole!''_

As Naruto was bickering with the Kyuubi he failed to notice Hinata wake up.

Hinata woke up but didn't move her body as her eyes fell upon the object of her affection.

_"Naruto-kun, was what just happened real or a dream? Is this a dream or is it real?"_ Hinata asked herself.

Hinata blushes at the sight of her and Naruto, sleeping with each other, entangled. She stares into Naruto's face taking noticed. He's giving her a blank but far away look. Something in his eyes was able to reflect many things. She could see everything she wanted, all of that was her Naruto-kun. A blue void, was what she described his eyes as. Even when he adorned his famous foxy grin it was able to see the pain if one looked closely.

Naruto had enough of the bastard Fox. So he decided to go back to the real world. He found himself face to face with an angel with Lavender Eyes. He saw in those eyes everything he wanted in a girl. Kindness, compassion, strength,a big heart not to mention a measure of pain.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata quietly said.

"Hinata-c-chan!"

''H-Hai!''

''Well you see...not that I'm complaining but your hand is...well you know.''

Hinata let out a squeak as she soon realized that her hand was copping a feel in a very inappropriate place. She quickly pulled away her hand from his junk.'' She started to blush up another storm.

"Iamsoooosorrynaruto-kunididn'tmeantorunintoyouthantouchyou...there!" Hinata quickly said.

"Huh? Could you repeat that again, and much slower this time?''

"I said I am soooo sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to run into you, then touch you...there!" Hinata said a lot slower.

"Its okay Hinata-chan it's not like I disliked it! Just I never figured you for the type to cop a feel! I mean you could have at least took me out to dinner first.

Hinata fainted again.

''Aaw Crap!''

00  
Chapter End  
000  
Playing with the idea of a teasing and somewhat perverted Naruto.


	2. For the Better! Rewritten!

One mistake I don't regret

0

Author's Note- Was discontinued by tailedfox225 so I am adopting it.

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

''Hinata? Hinata-chan? HINATA-CHAN!'' Each time Naruto called out to the girl louder then the previous time and shaking her some.

_Kuso! She's out cold what should I do? Anyone who comes to mind will just make the situation worse. Screw it I'll think of something in the morning. _Naruto decided as he drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere Sakura and Sasuke were walking away from the Hokage's tower. Sakura was quite pissed at Naruto.

"That baka! He knew we were supposed to meet Hokage-sama at six!'' Sakura angrily rambled to herself.

"Whatever, that dobe. But to think of all things the dobe would have missed, a mission briefing?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Lets go find that baka and give him a piece of our mind! Now we can't go on the mission until tomorrow.''

"For once that sounds like a good idea." Kakashi said as he appeared behind them out of a puff of smoke.

Both Sasuke and Sakura jump. Then Sakura yells,"Kakashi-sensei where did you come from?''

"I heard you from the Hokage's tower. I thought something was bothering you.'' he remarked in his usual bored mono-tone.

"We were about to search for Naruto and beat the crap out of him." Sakura says.

"Well okay, just don't send him to the hospital like last time.''

"Okay,'' Sakura mumbled as her cheeks went pink.

Kakashi makes a one hand sign and poofs away.

After ten minutes the duo arrived to Naruto's apartment.

"We've looked everywhere but here. This is the only place where he can be." Sakura remarked.

"Whatever, just open the door so I can kick his soon-to-be-sorry-ass."

When they broke into the apartment the last thing they expected to see were Naruto and Hinata cuddling.

"What the?''

"Awwwwww Kawaii!" Sakura said as her eyes went googly eye.

The little squeal awoke Naruto from his sleep.

'_Crap, I can't believe I forgot all about the mission briefing. They must have came looking for me.'_

Naruto opened one of his eyes and saw Sasuke and Sakura at his door. Then Naruto felt movement from Hinata.

Naruto quickly jolted up; with Hinata following suit as they were somehow linked together; hugging each other.

CLICK! Naruto hears from Sakura's direction. Naruto looks and Sakura has a camera in her hand.

"Its ironic you know. I thought that getting this thing today was a waste of money, I was wrong." Sakura said rather happily.

"Lets go copy that picture, flood the town with it. To get revenge from Naruto." Sasuke said in a snickering voice, while grinning.

"Okay!" Sakura said in a heartbeat.

All the while Hinata had been shocked into a stupor, only able to realize someone took a picture of their cuddling session. ''N-Naruto-kun?''

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto steel thoroughly embarrassed couldn't help but stutter. He too was so shock into a stupor he didn't even make a move to stop Sasuke and Sakura from hastily retreated.

"I need to go back to the Hyuuga compound or my father will be furious at me for being late for dinner!" Hinata said, making surely to speak slowly this time and not go into a fluster.

''Okay,'' Naruto remarked 'still' trying to figure out just what happened. ''

''I like this h-hug and all but I can't get out of your arms.'' She stammered.

''Oh...Gomen Hinata-chan.'' He apologized regaining some sense of self as he let go.''

''Sorry Naruto,'' she said with a bow as a hint of disappointment was in her voice.

''You don't have to apologize Hinata-chan. C-Can I see you tomorrow?'' he asked surprising her.

''T-Tomorrow?''

''Uum...y-yeah.'' she said answered and took off like a bullet; not trusting herself not to do something embarrassing like squealing for joy.

''Okay...now today was just...odd!''

00

Chapter End

00

As you guys can see the excessive amount of stuttering was removed. That's it.


	3. Hyuuga Compound Escapade! Rewritten!

One mistake I don't regret

0

Author's Note- Was discontinued by tailedfox225 so I am adopting it.

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

"Hin-chan, Hin-chan! Wake up, what did I do wrong this time? Wake up!" Naruto was more or less worried. Somehow, someway the girl ended up slipping on a damn banana peel during her haste and rendered herself unconscious.

_I should just take her to Hyuuga clam compound, secretly so no one gets the wrong idea. Then remember to prank those bastards Sasuke and Sakura. No one gets one over on Uzumaki Naruto.  
_

Naruto picked up Hinata and snuck out of his apartment, like a ninja. He jumped from roof to roof trying to be as quiet as possible.

Kakashi was on a rooftop, reading his Make out Paradise book. He was on the roof because he was hiding from one of his colleagues. It was around that time Kakashi Kakashi learned you never sleep with the wife of a comrade. No mater how much you had in common and both love Icha Icha Paradise. He then heard the sound of someone leaping from building to building.

ZOOOMMM! The silver hair ninja is practically swept away from the speed of the ninja. After he recovers he sees a orange blur, with a body in his arms?

Kakashi of course immediately became curious why Naruto was darting away with a body. So Kakashi decided to get back at Naruto for stealing his wallet to use as ramen money.

He appeared by Naruto's side and yelled out,''OI! NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU HEADING SO FAST WITH A BODY!"'

"BAKA! QUIET DOWN! Hinata's sleeping. His loud and angrily reply echoed throughout the area.

''Fine...I'll torture you later,but you have a LOT explaining to do tomorrow.''

Naruto rolls his eyes when says,"Fine but try when NOT to be late. By the way where's the Hyuuga compound ?" Kakashi pointed west as he came to a stop at at the next roof.'

Naruto arrived at the front of the compound. He was about to leap over the wall...like a ninja...until. "HALT WHO GOES THERE?" An eight foot Hyuuga guard storm out.

_Holy shit he's fucking huuuuuuuge! Act cool man...act cool. _Act like a Ninja! "For people with those 'all seeing eyes' you are sure blind."

The Hyuuga guard gives no response...

"Okay...I'll just be going in than..." Naruto says while going in. But then BOOM! An axe come out of no where, lands hardly an inches away from Naruto toes.

"What was that for?"

"I guess I wasn't clear...who are you? Failure to answer will result in a Jyuuken strike to the ankles.''

''Well I do need my ankles so; my name is Uzumaki Naruto the most unpredictable shinobi of Konoha.''

''I have strict orders that one Uzumaki Naruto is not allowed in the premises because of the incident.''

''Oh come on...it only took two weeks to undye all the pink dyed clothing.''

''Who is that in your arms? the guard acquired with a suspicious glance.

''Hyuuga Hinata...why?''

Big Boss come in Big Boss, he whispered into his shirt.'The fainter has been located, repeat the fainter has been located. The guard whispered in the radio as an annoyed voice rung through

_'Damnit! I told you my name is Hiashi...and who the hell is the fainter?''_

''You better just come and check it out big boss...you just might flip.''  
_  
''And why would I be flipping? I'm extremely busy and...''_

''You'll get to kick someone's ass.''

_'I'll be right there.''_ Click.

Hiashi quickly darted to the main gate.

"Whose ass am I administering the ass kicking to...HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!''

"I aahh... Naruto began to sweat nervously.'You see..." Naruto took off without another word; not the brightest thing he could have done.

Hiashi pulls out a sword...a big ass sword.'How dare you, you little bastard! YOU DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER! GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!"'

''I WAS RETURNING HER HOME!"

"WELL THAN LET ME HAND YOU THE REWARD!"

"NO THANKS I'LL JUST BEING GOING NOW!"

Naruto darted around the Hyuuga compound till he gets to the main gate. He ran in and hid in one of the rooms.

Hinata began to wake up. Albeit only Semi-conscious she noticed she was in her room and Naruto sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hin-chan..." Naruto whispered to her; she really did look beautiful.

Naruto bends down to kiss her on the cheek. Inches from from her cheek Hinata gain full consciousness. She instantly inched away from Naruto, blushing red and moving her head forward so there lips could meet in a chaste kiss.

''Nnnaruto-kuuuuun, Hinata tries to say while kissing Naruto.

Naruto stopped the kiss as he felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of Hinata, "Hai?"

"R-Run! Hinata stuttered and pointed behind Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto remarked in confusion as he looked up to see where Hinata was pointing. Seeing a red blind fury that is Hiashi.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER! AGAIN!"

"I aahh...You see..."

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Hiashi screamed this time pulling out and axe and swinging it. Landing a few inches away from Naruto's foot.

"FATHER!"

Hiashi looks at Hinata, startled by the fact Hinata had screamed at him; or more because of the fact Hinata had screamed.

"He didn't do anything to me at all, he was just doing to the right thing in bringing me here."

"Fine but don't let me catch with her again! Or I'll kill you in cold blood!"Hiashi threatened and then sighed. He wanted to beat something up. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!''

Naruto tried to jump though Hinata's window but gets stopped by a barrier. Down on the ground was a little device that read _'Daughter Virginity protection barrier 3,000. Keeps the intruders out and the daughters in.'_ Naruto promptly fell on the ground unconscious.

"Naruto-kun!" cried out as she went over to the unconscious boy.

Hinata couldn't believe what has happened today, first she ran into her love Naruto, than woke up to be hugging him, following with waking up to only be KISSING him. But now he was unconscious in her room, and she doesn't really now how to take it.

_If I took Naruto-kun outside now, father may see him. If I keep him father may come in and then see him. If I wait till night then maybe the guard will fall asleep again. Yeah I guess that will work._

_Now what to do with Naruto-Kun...Maybe I could...NO bad Hinata, no bad thoughts! I'll see if he's okay first..._

Hinata gets off her bed then walks to Naruto, who is still on the ground. His right leg is twitching. Hinata blushes as she looks at Naruto. The visible parts of Naruto looked fine, _Although you never know when he has an injury under that jumpsuit. No bad Hinata!_ The only thing visible that was hurt was a rather large bump in the middle of his forehead.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered as she made a hand seal. Her hands turned green as she began using the basic healing technique she learned from Kurenai. Soon his bump was only a black and blue color in his skin. Then it slowly disappears in front of Hinata. Before she even used her technique.

_Wait the colors should of at least stayed for a few days. I know he was quick to get back on his feet but, only in ten seconds he was healed of something that would take a few days._

After a longer then usual bout of unconsciousness Naruto regained consciousness. '_Huh?...What...happened..."_Hin-chan! Wheres Hin-chan!_" _Naruto quickly panicked as he sat up.

"I-I'm right here N-Naruto-Kun, By the way why do you call me Hin-chan?" Hinata asked with confidence.

"I like yo...I mean I like that nickname for you, do you like it?" Naruto he asked as he felt his cheeks go red.

''I think it's wonderful. she responded repressing the urge to poke her fingers together, but failed and started doing it.

_ 'I got to stop twiddling my fingers, Naruto-kun already thinks I'm weird!'_

_'Man, she's cute when she that..._...man your kawaii when you do that, the blond thought out loud.

' Kawaii? He thinks I'm Kawaii? O_ops did I just think out loud? ...Crap!_

There's a very awkward silence for about a minute, both absorbing what happened over the course of a day.

''I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I have to go. So see you tomorrow okay? Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

''Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow. Naruto almost jumped out the window again, but at the last second before jumping he remembers what happened last time.

"Hehehe oh yeah," Naruto says while giving Hinata his fox grin and scratching his head. Then he darts out the Hyuuga compound dodging all of the guards.

Naruto darted out the door. Hinata got up rather slowly, thinking about what just unfolded upon her in half a day. She walks up to her bed which is in plain view of both her door and window. She then reaches under her pillow and grabs a small purple and orange bordered book. She then opened it up, to her book marked page and then furiously writes her heart out. After ten minutes of writing her day down she was done.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered as she falls down on to her pillow, drifting towards dream land.


	4. Misunderstandings and the Axe!

One mistake I don't regret

0

Author's Note- Was discontinued by tailedfox225 so I am adopting it.

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

Naruto yawned and stretched as he awoke from his dream.

_'Man what a dream,' _He thought scratching his face. Images of kissing with Hinata then being chased by Hiashi came to mind only for the blond to remember that wasn't a dream at all.

'**'A little on the slow side today kit?''**

_''You lost the write to call anyone slow the moment you found yourself sealed inside of me.''_

**''Damn brat...''**

_''Bastard Fox.''_

Naruto got out of bed and began fixing himself some breakfast, unaware of the eyes watching him. Even up to the point of leaving he was being watched.

_'"Frogger do you have sight of little fox? over!" _Jiraiya hears though his radio.

"T_his is Frogger. That is an affirmative...is White Lightening ready? over!" _Jiraiya says into his radio.

_"White Lightening here...all is a go...dolphin face your at the spotlight!"_

_"Dolphin-face here, wait for little fox, by the way you say over once your done talking over!"_

_"White Lightening here...whatever under..."_

_"HUH?" All of them say at the same time._

_"Under, over whatever!"_

_"Who came up with these names? Over!"_

_"That would be me, sexy snake, over!"_

_"Lets stay focused guys..._" Jiraiya says into his radio.

_"Little fox is in sight, mission is a go I repeat, mission is a go! Over!"_

Jiraiya darts away towards where Naruto was heading.

Naruto soon arrived to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar where Iruka was eating Ramen. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko are holding a sign up.

"Naruto, turn around!'' Iruka suddenly said, pointing to the the small group.

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion.

The sign in big letters say,_" YOU GOT LAID! CONGRATS!"_ At the end of the writing was a bigger version of the picture of Naruto and Hinata hugging each other blushing. Kakashi and Anko are holding up the poles and Jiraiya is waving around those two signs and had a thumbs up holding each of them.

"Congrats Naruto!" The four teachers simultaneously exclaimed.

"For...what?" Naruto questioned their ambition. Did they really think he?

"You got laid didn't you?" Anko blurted out.

"No, no I didn't." Naruto said in his defense waving his hands and blushing.

"Then, why are you blushing huh Naruto?" Jiraiya asked the blond teasingly.

"Shut up!" Naruto recoiled, still embarrassed.

"Ahh...so you did get laid?" Anko joined in on the teasing.

"Who even told you I did in the first place?''

"Guys I think we got the wrong information. Right Sakura?" Kakashi asked reading his book with one hand and holding up the sign for the other.

"Crap..." Sakura walks out into the open. "Yeah I guess you got me... although I didn't think they would take the picture so...weirdly. Sorry Naruto.'' She apologized sincerely and bowed.

"Sakura, guys I would run," Kakashi shouted from halfway down the block.

"Huh?" they reacted dumbly as Naruto appeared to be going into the one tailed state.

''Runaway!'' The rest of the group said while running in every direction. Once everyone is gone Naruto changes back.

"Hehehe I love genjustu. Jounin and one of the Sannin tricked by a Genin doing an illusion. Priceless!; Naruto laughed,''That should keep them occupied for a bit.''

Hinata awoke startled as she heard someone call her name. She just had "that kind of dream" so she was very happy. She walked out of her room, practically skipping towards the voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SKIPPING FOR! AND WHAT IS WITH THIS!'' Hiashi held up the picture of Naruto and her hugging each other in bed. Normally stoic and as most might describe cold man was angry.

First Hinata stuttered out then cried out, ''"I-I...It was...nothing...WE D-DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Embarrassment covering the poor girls face.

Hiashi jumped back a few feet after Hinata had screamed. He damned near had a heart attack when his daughter surprised him at the certain scream. Just like her mother, you hardly knew she was there until she got pissed. And that was no good for anyone.

"I forbid you from that monster..." Hiashi said in a calmer tone. _I need to test if she really loves him or not, its for her own good. It's for her own good, it's for her own good , it's for her own good, it's for her own good , it's for her own good , it's for her own good.' _Hiashi kept thinking as he ran from Hinata, his daughter that now had somehow gotten her hands on her mother's ax. She has now been chasing him for about a few minutes. He tried to explain his true intents but every time she interrupted saying "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU MY ANSWER!"

_Gods...she's just like her mother. I need a drink when this is all over. _

After an hour of getting chased, Hiashi finally calmed down Hinata. He told her that what had just happened was a test, to see if she REALLY loved him. She passed with flying colors, and made some colors while she was at it. Luckily no one got hurt, well not no one, only Neji. He was waiting to talk to Hiashi. When Hiashi came out running out of the room, Neji followed only to be run over by a ax wielding Hinata seconds later. Hiashi finally realized that Hinata she becoming more and more like Naruto everyday, a good sign but not when it ends up with an ax wielding Hinata.

After Naruto was done with his ramen, he left the Ramen stand, for once not full. He knew that he was going to have one hell of a day with everyone he knew.

The rest of the misunderstanding was and Akamaru tackled him for what "he did to Hinata" and soon after started to bite him. Naruto explained; Kiba and Akamaru left pissed but still felting better.

Team Gai was on a mission so they weren't to be found nor they knew of it.

Team 10 was, Ino yelled at Naruto for getting hasty. And yelled at Shikamaru for being too slow at "getting her" all the while Chouji munched away at his Potato chips agreeing with Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto yelled back the whole time, Shikamaru told his team to stand down, they did. Then Naruto explained the whole thing again.

Tsunade was a different matter. She was on a Naruto hunt the second she found out. Once she had found him she charged at him and punched him to the next century. He flew from the main gates where team 10 found him all the way to the top of the Hokage mountain.

And that was only till noon, he still had the rest of the day.


	5. Axen Tuesday

One mistake I don't regret

0

Author's Note- Was discontinued by tailedfox225 so I am adopting it.

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

Hinata made her way up to the Hokage monument, slightly winded. She was still rather angry at her father and his little test. She hated it when her father did that. _'Saying I need more training...running from axe...''_ she grumbled. Because of the uncharasteric anger blinded the Hyuuga she didn't hear the greeted.

''Hinata-sun, what a lovely day it is. How is your youthful spir...'' he didn't get to finish as the Hyuuga practicaly bowled him over.

''Hinata-san/Hinata-chan, that wasn't proper/what the hell was that about?'' Neji and Ten-ten asked as the same time, the simultaneous speaking resulting in a mixed statement that was hard to make out.

Hinata grumbled some more, mentioning the axe. ''Neji-nii-san, didn't you have a mission today?''

Neji was startled at the look Hinata sent him. As far as he knew his soft spoken cousin lacked the necessary facial muscles to glare. Hell it took her effort to even use the worth hate in any context.

''We just finished our mission.'' Neji answered, wondering if this is was the reason why his father, uncle, and other clan members fled in terror whenever his auntie got angry. It was also explained his uncle's earlier grumblings about it being inherited from her mother's side of the family.

''That's nice,'' she absentminedly answered. ''So, about my mother's axe.'' she reproached, looking down at the object that was in Tenten's hand. Neji inwardly swore, hoping Tenten's rather energetic nature with weapons and a lot of dumb look would result in it being destoyed. The Hyuuga clan members, Main and Cadet branch did their damnest to break the enchanted weapon, but whatever seals that Hinata's mother had placed on the weapon made it impervious to Hyuuga techniques, fire, and being crushed.

''What...no way. I'm not giving up choppy.'' Tenten stubbornly replied.

A growl escaped Hinata's lips. ''Give her the axe Tenten-san.'' Neji softly stated, keeping her eyes on Hinata.

''Neji-san you can't...''

''Just give her the damn axe!" he raised his voice. Startled, Tenten left an opening for Hinata to steal back to the axe.

''Nooo!'' the bunned-haired girl cried out. Tenten was trying to decide whether or not to steal back the axe. On one hand she really loved using it, especially since her father was hesitant to ask her to watch the shop while he went out drinking with his friends. Though on the otherhand that would mean attacking Hinata and out of everyone in the village she had no beef with Hinata.

''You can borrow it on Tuesdays.'' Hinata allowed as Tenten's eyes lit up.

''Throw in Sundays and you have a deal?'' The weapon mistress bartered and Hinata nodded her head.

Hinata continued up to see Naruto in a crater, half his body stuck into the ground. ''Naruto-kun,'' she softly said with a slight headshake. Apparently the Hokage discovered Naruto was behind 'that incident'.

''Hello Hinata-chan,'' he greeted her. ''So what are you doing up here?''

''Looking for you actually.'' she softly replied as her cheeks began to burn red.

"Well since you're here Hina-chan, think you can help me out of the ground?" he asked as he continued to try and pry himself from the ground.

''Of course,'' she replied, walking over to Naruto's crater.

''Can you move anything?" Hinata asked.

"From the head to my gut. I'm not strong enough to pry myself off without cauing a damage or a rockslide or something.''

''Okay, just give me a minute.'' Hinata stated. After a few minutes of pulling and digging Naruto was finally free.

''Thanks Hina-chan!'' Naruto happily exclaimed, hugging the girl.

"I...aa..." she stammered, unable to reply. She was enthralled by the warmth of his hug.

''Hey Hinata-chan since you're here I have something to ask. There's a festival tomorrow, you wanna go with me?'' he asked with a bright, foxy grin as Naruto smiled.

''Of course,'' she replied almost breathlessly. She couldn't help herself and smiled quite brightly. This was the greatest day of her life. She was going on a date with Naruto and got her mother's axe back. Could life be any sweeter?


End file.
